


Two things

by TimeTest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Asphyxiation, Behind the Scenes, Choking, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, accidental asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTest/pseuds/TimeTest
Summary: A newly found fetish of Jensen's has come to light during the filming of a scene in the show. How will he handle it?





	Two things

Jensen shook his hands in preparation for his scene with Christopher Heyerdahl. 

"So, Alastair will grab Dean by the throat," Chris began, gesturing at the script that he held,

"Yeah," Jensen leans over his shoulder as he confirms the scene on the paper, "Go as hard as you want, man. I want it to look good,"

Chris snorts out a laugh, "You trust me to not choke you out?"

Jensen shrugs in response.

"Alright, actors to your marks," the AD calls,

"What's your safe word?" Chris wiggles his eyebrows and Jensen belts out a laugh.

Jensen raises his eyebrows at Chris, "Here we go," and crouches on his mark.

When 'action' is called, Chris reaches down and raises Jensen onto his feet by his throat. He squeezes his fingers just enough to indent the skin.

Jensen widens and rolls his eyes.

Chris smiles and tightens his grip as he walks Jensen toward their final mark before the AD yells cut. He lowers his hand, "Was that alright?"

"It's fine," Jensen smiles and rubs at his throat, "Put your hand up again," 

Chris complies, focusing as Jensen folds his fingers over his own,

"keep putting pressure on until I tap you, okay?"

With a nod, Chris tightens his grip around Jensen's throat once more. He gradually increases pressure, carefully watching Jensen's face. After a few moments, Jensen taps. Chis drops his hand.

"That's as tight as you can go," Jensen huffs a laugh as he catches a breath, "I'll tap out if it's serious, You okay with that?"

"Let's do it," 

They return to their marks, ready for another take.

 

After three more takes, the AD calls for a half an hour break while they set up the next scene. Jensen swipes a bottle of water and walks out of the studio heading toward his trailer. He closes the door behind himself and flops onto his couch.

"Shit," He glances down at the semi in his jeans. No one would have noticed, would they?  
_Shit._  
He flicks his finger at the bulge, willing it to go away.

 

Back on set, Jensen takes his mark. Chris stands in front of him and rests his hand around Jensen's throat once more, "This is the big one, are you ready?"

"Yeah, man," Jensen smiles, "Go for it,"

"And, action,"

Jensen closes his eyes as Chris pushes him into the wooden torture prop behind him. He peeks down, attempting to get his footing on the step underneath him, but Chris has already started to push him upwards hard. His hands fly up to Chris' as he lets out a gag.

"Cut,"

Chris pulls away fast, "Sorry, Jensen, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Yeah," Jensen shakes his head at himself, "I just lost my footing."

"Markers," The AD calls,

Chris' brow furrows in a worry, placing his hand against Jensen's all too familiar neck, "I won't do it as hard, okay?" 

"No, it won't look as good, trust me." Jensen winks.

"You're right," 

"Action."

Jensen lets himself blindly fall backwards onto the wood. He side steps quickly onto the step and slowly straightens his legs to raise higher than Chris, who was holding his neck pretty fucking tightly. 

"You've got a lot to learn, boy." 

Jensen's cock twitches.

"So I'll see you back in class," 

Fuck. Not good.

"Bright and early,"

Jensen rolls his eyes and gasps. 

"Monday morning."

_Shit._

"Cut, take 10,"

Chris smiles at Jensen, "That was sensational,"

"Thanks, man. You too."

After a quick handshake with Chris, Jensen awkwardly shuffles out of the set toward the nearest toilet block. His hands are already working on his belt as he makes a sharp right, accidentally bumping hard into.. "Misha?" 

" _Ah-_ Hey, Jensen.." Misha rubs at his forehead, blinking through the pain, "Why do you have a hard on?"

"I don't-, I-," They stood staring at eachother for an awkward moment before Jensen pushes his co-worker aside, "Move."  
He storms into the bathroom and splashes his face with water. Gripping onto either side of the sink in front of him, he stares into the mirror at his reflection.

_Get a fucking grip, Ackles._

He'd been doing long hours at work. He hadn't seen Danneel in a month. It's fine. His excuses checked out. He didn't find Chris attractive. He wasn't losing his mind. It's fine. 

He holds his hand to his throat and runs his fingers along it. A shiver follows through his body. 

 

They run through the scene again, but this time with Misha watching intently from the side lines. Great.

 

Four takes later, they cut for the night. Jensen shook Chris' hand and headed toward his trailer with the intention of sleeping there. He couldn't be bothered driving to his apartment. 

"Hey,"

Jensen lifts his head and slows his pace, "Hey, Mish."

"You did really well today, considering."

Jensen misses a step, "Considering?" 

Misha shrugs and continues walking.

"Why were you on set, aren't you working tomorrow?"

"I'm still checking the place out, Jensen. But then I needed to see what caught your attention earlier." 

Jensen felt heat rising to his ears.

"I worked it out," Misha lowers his voice as they pass a group of people, "You like asphyxiation, don't you." 

"Asfixa-what?"

Misha closed the gap in between them, bumping their shoulders as they walked, "Asphyxiation," he repeats with a clinical tone, "Putting it bluntly, you get turned on by getting choked. Or am I wrong?" He glances at Jensen, who had lowered his head and cleared his throat.  
"Well, if you ever want any tips with that, let me know, okay?"

Jensen turns toward Misha as he opens his trailer door, his interest piqued, "What do you mean, tips?"

Misha wipes a smile away from his face as he chuckles to himself, "Can I come inside for a minute?"

"Uh.." Jensen's body makes the decision for him. He steps into his trailer, leaving the door open for Misha to step in after him.

Once safe inside Jensen's trailer, Misha turns from the door and bursts into laughter, "You look terrified,"

"No-, I-, uh, I've just never done anything like this before."

"What, taken the advice of a friend?" Misha laughs again at Jensen's confusion, "Where's your bed?" Misha grabs a hold of Jensen's outstretched wrist and leads him in the direction he was pointed. 

What the hell was he doing. He had no business putting himself in this situation. Sure, Danneel gave him the thumbs up for Misha months ago, but they hadn't discussed it further than that.

"Get on it, cowboy,"

Shit.. He'd just have to tell her afterwards. Jensen clambers onto the bed and rests his back against the headboard.

"Is that the position you lay in when your wife is riding you?"

Jensen clenches his jaw in some kind of mild embarrassed annoyance and scoots down so that he is laying flat on his back, "Okay,"

"Okay," Misha affirms as he steps up onto the bed and straddles over Jensen in one fluent motion, "So, when you and Danneel fuck again," Misha deliberately tilts his hips downwards as he says the word 'fuck', "Grab her hand, and hold it on your neck like this," He leans down and rests his fingers over Jensen's throat.

Jensen closes his eyes and rolls his hips.

Misha has to brace his other hand on the headboard to keep his balance. 

"And," Misha takes a breath, "She could Squeeze a little," and tightens his grip, "like this,"

Jensen groans, wrapping his fingers around Misha's wrist, "That's good."

"And, um, stroke," Misha lifted his hand before pressing it back against Jensen.

"Fuck," Jensen gasps, "Keep going,"

"Then," Misha leans back on his ass to allow access into Jensen's jeans, "She could grab your cock. Like this." Misha snakes his hand into his jeans and pulls him out, sighing as he starts a rhythm with his hand.  
Jensen grabs at Misha's other hand and places it back on his neck. 

Misha stops talking.

 

"Oh, god. Oh, fuck." Jensen writhes underneath Misha as he climaxes, creating a sticky mess in between them. Misha slows his rhythm down to something less urgent as he lifts his hand from Jensen's abused neck.

"You could try something like that," Misha smiles as he backs off of the bed, "See you tomorrow, Jensen."

"Wait," Jensen grunted as he rested up on his elbow, "Want me to..?"

"It's okay, i'll see you tomorrow." Misha winks before leaving Jensen alone in his trailer.

Jensen pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls up Danneels name. 

"Hey, baby,"

_"Jensen? Are you okay?"_

"What? Why?"

_"Oh, you just sounded weird, that's all.. What's up?"_

"Two things, I finally got around to getting in bed with Misha," Jensen pulls the phone away from his ear, 

_"You What?!"_

"Yeah,"

_"Oh, babe, I'm so happy for you. How was he? He was good, right?"_

Jensen grunts in affirmation.

_"..Wait, what's the other thing?"_

"Oh- I found out I like getting choked?"

They laugh together through the crackle of the connection.

_"I knew it,"_

The smile in her voice makes Jensens' stomach do flips. "You knew, huh?"

_"Mhm, you're always grabbing at your throat when we fuck,"_

"Oh.. You knew, and you've never acted on it?"

_"Well, I'll just have to show Misha up next time I see you, babe."_

"Sounds good, sweetheart. Goodnight."

_"Night, babe."_

Jensen rests the his phone on his night stand. He has the best sleep he's had in months.


End file.
